


First steps

by ImmortalHK



Series: Gijinka Marukaabii fics [3]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalHK/pseuds/ImmortalHK
Summary: Kirby and Marx go on their first date, much to prince Fluff’s delight.
Relationships: Kirby/Mark | Marx
Series: Gijinka Marukaabii fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588105
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Kirby’s first ever  _ proper  _ date was spent under the stars in grape gardens. Kirby and Marx had eaten their fill of sandwiches and fruit and were now taking turns looking through Marx’s telescope to point out constellations to each other.

“Oh, this one looks like a tomato! Do you see it?” Kirby eagerly passed the telescope to Marx, who responded with a soft “ooooh~”

“The one next to it looks like the Dedede symbol. Stars, do you have any idea how annoying it is to see that every day? I hate living in the castle!”

Kirby laughed. “It can’t be that bad! And you’ll be seeing the Meta Knight symbol soon enough, don’t you have that assignment to entertain the Halberd crew?”

“Don’t talk about that, I’m  _ scared!” _

“Aw, the Meta Knights are cool! And Meta himself probably won’t be there, he practices all night every night.”

Marx stuck out his tongue. “Boring~!”

“Oh shoot, speaking of him, it’s late! I have to train with him tomorrow morning, so I should go now…”

Marx started packing up, helping Kirby with their things as well. “Meta sucks! Why make you train first thing in the morning anyway? I practice in the afternoons and I’m fine!”

“I think balancing tricks and swordplay are different though…”

“Practice is practice! And whatever happened to your hammer training with Dedede? You told me he let your friends at least watch that.” 

Kirby hung onto the warpstar that lead back to green greens, and gave Marx their other arm to hold. “We keep making plans, but with Meta and all my other obligations, it keeps getting pushed back…”

“Poor hammer dad.”

The two made their way to Kirby’s house hand in hand, and once they were at the door they gave each other a hug.

“Good luck tomorrow, Kay!”

Kirby laughed. “You talk like I’m doing something dangerous. I had fun today! I’ll see you soon, alright?”

Marx waved goodbye. “Alright~ see ya!”

~~

Despite their best efforts, Kirby overslept and was twenty minutes late to their practice with Meta Knight.  _ That _ coupled with Kirby’s mind being entirely on talking to Fluff about their date the night before, and how Marx hadn’t  _ officially  _ mentioned another one yet, Meta Knight eventually decided to simply cut the lesson short.

“That will be all. You were  _ late  _ and everything down to your very  _ stance  _ is all wrong! This is not like you!”

Kirby snapped out of a short daze and hung their head. “I’m sorry! I-I overslept, a-and I’m not sure why I’m so out of it! I promise I’ll do better next time!”

“See to it that you  _ do! _ You  _ overslept?” _

“Y-you know me! Always napping~”

Even behind the mask, Kirby could see Joe skeptical Meta looked. “You’ve never been late this frequently before. Something is happening and you’re keeping it from me.”

“I-it’s not like that! I-I just…” Why were they still talking! Now they had to LIE!! They couldn’t  _ LIE! _ But maybe they could omit some choice words… “I was playing with Marx! You know he’s a night owl, I think he gets it from Magolor, before I knew it it was dark out~ see? Nothing weird at all~!”

“That child…”

Please don’t flip please don’t flip please don’t-

“Fair enough. You…  _ are  _ old enough to spend time with your friends when you please.  _ Do not come here late again.  _ You’re dismissed.” Meta knight left the training room, leaving Kirby a little confused.

They chalked that interaction up to a close shave and decided to call Keeby and see if she was up for some golf.


	2. Chapter 2

Fluff would have startled when Kirby banged their head on his closet door again, if he hadn’t been watching said door like a hawk ever since their last conversation.

“Kirby! Kirby Kirby Kirby Kirby-“ Fluff threw open the door and then threw Kirby into his room. “ _ Kirby!!  _ What happened? What did he say!? When’s your first date did you already have it!? Where did you go!? Tell me tell me tell-“

“Fluff!”

“Shutting up!”

Kirby composed themself and took a breath. “... He likes me back!!”

“ _ Oh my stars!” _

The two put their hands together and jumped. “He loved his gifts! We went to grape gardens and stargazed together it was  _ amazing!”  _ Kirby covered up their face, knowing they were already beet red. “We had a picnic, I think he had fun too, I hope he did at least-“

“Quit talking like that!” Fluff exclaimed while shaking Kirby by the shoulders. “He had just as much fun as you did!” He then spun around dramatically. “A picnic under the stars~ how romantic~! And fitting! What are you two doing next?”

“Oh? I don’t know! He hasn’t mentioned anything yet.”

Fluff bopped Kirby over the head with his crown.

“Ow! Why the hitting!?”

“Of  _ course  _ he hasn’t said anything you _ ding-dong! _ You’re the one who confessed which makes  _ you _ the aggressor! I would flip if one of my suitors expected  _ me _ to plan our first few dates!”

“But Fluff, you’ve never been on a second date.”

“ _ Don’t make me hit you again.  _ And that’s not the point! You need to talk to him.” Fluff sat on his bed and motioned for Kirby to do the same. “Ok, serious planning time. Your first date was quiet and romantic right? So your next one should be fun! Doesn’t Dreamland have an amusement park now? Take him there!”

Kirby say cross legged on Fluffs bed, leaning on a pillow. “Magolor would have to let us in, and While we could just not tell him why we’re alone, he’s pretty perceptive…”

“We can’t trust him to keep a secret?”

Kirby looked uncomfortable. “I hate to say it but, he’s one of those adults who loves gossip, if he knows then Taranza and Susie know and if  _ they  _ know…”

“Basically all of Dreamland knows. Got it.” 

The two hummed in thought, really racking their brains for a solution! For all of two minutes.

“I’m bored.”

“I’m hungry.”

Fluff hopped off of his bed. “We’ll worry about this later, let’s have some snacks!”

“Ooh, can we play tennis in your courtyard today?”

“Sure!”

The two eagerly went outside and set to playing. Fluff’s servants brought them blueberry muffins and strawberry soda, and the two got through two and a half rounds of Tennis before Fluff shouted “I’m a genius!” And the ball smacked him on the forehead. “Ow…”

“Poy! F-Fluff I’m so sorry!!” Kirby scrambled under the net and tried to see if he was okay.

“I’m fine, it’s whatever  _ listen!” _ Fluff excitedly grabbed Kirby’s hands. “You can’t date in dreamland cause everyone knows you and word’ll get to your overbearing dad, right?”

“Right…”

“So you should have your dates here!! You can get here without anyone noticing, and no one here cares who you are! I’m a genius, call me a genius!”

“ _ Fluff, you’re a genius!! _ “

“I know, right!? And now I get to meet your boyfriend! I’m so excited!!”

Kirby gasped. “Oh my gosh! That’s right! Oh my  _ stars _ I hope you two get along!”

“Quit worrying, I love him already!” Fluff took Kirby’s racket. “Now we need to plan more! Where should you go… I can pull some strings and let you play on Castle grounds! The closer you stay to the magic sock the better.”

“Wouldn’t your parents get upset?”

“They’re hardly ever here! And no one cares if you show up, what’s one more?”

“Then, I guess this works! Oh, thank you thank you thank you!!” Kirby gave Fluff a big squeeze. “I can’t wait!! I’m gonna text him right now! Then we’ll play some more!”

“Alright, But Don’t let those hearts in your eyes throw you off your game~”

“ _ Don’t count on it, Fluff!” _

~~

Meanwhile, in Dreamland, under a tree in Wispy’s Woods, Marx and Gryll were playing a round of avalanche. 

“A ten chain!? I don’t have a ten!!”

“Hahaha! No one beats the great Gryll at Puzzle games! Avalanche!!”

“Nooo!” Marx cried out in frustration as his board was flooded. “I’m  _ garbage  _ at this! Let’s just play cards like we were going to!”

“You cheat!”

“I do  _ not-! _ Hold up, Kay is texting me…” Marx pulled out his phone.

“Kirby? Since when do you and Kirby even talk?”

“We’ve been friends since I came back to Popstar, do you process any information that isn’t about puzzles?”

“Not really.”

“Well, we’re more than that now. Kay took me on a date just the other night~”

“ _ Ehh? _ You and  _ Kirby!? _ ” Gryll pulled at her hat, shock written all over her face.

“I’m telling you cause I know you won’t snitch,  _ so don’t snitch! _ ”

“I won’t tell a soul but… you? I thought Kirby had like…  _ standards. _ ”

“Shut the hell up. Oh?”

“What is it? They break up with you?”

“ _ I’ll have you know _ Kay’s telling me they want to go out again this weekend. It’s ‘something special’ wonder what that means…”

“Aw~” Gryll cooed. “They’re already planning Something Specials for you~”

Marx went red. “Sh-Shut up! I’ll just say I’m excited for it, that’s normal, right? Yeah… ok, let’s have a rematch!”

“You drop a bombshell like this and expect us to just go back to our game!?”

“You don’t really care, do you?”

“Not really, no.”

Marx and Gryll went right back to playing avalanche, though Marx was too excited to play properly, so he lost almost ten times in a row.

“Aaaugh!! Let’s just play cards!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Hey, Immi, remember when you wrote other stuff? Where’s Checker Knights?” I swear... I SWEAR this isn’t all I do I’m just soft let me live-


	3. Chapter 3

The weekend rolled around, and Marx was even more excited than when he and Kirby had their first date. He even changed his clothes! Switching from his usual worn out purple-forward day clothes into a more red-blue outfit. something Taranza gifted him shortly after the dreamland festival. While Marx  _ did  _ have a mirror in his room in the castle, he preferred the lighting in his old room in the Lor, so he set to fixing his hair and such there instead, much to Magolor’s annoyance.

“ _ Hey!  _ If you’re gonna move out then  _ move out!  _ This ship isn’t your storage unit!”

“Mags, can It would you!? I’ve got an important appointment!!”

“Then get ready for it at  _ your  _ place of residence!!”

Marx waved to open the automatic door of his room and swiveled behind Magolor to strike a pose. “Aren’t I cute~?”

The mage whirled around and looked his adoptive brother over. “You definitely look dolled up.” He leaned in to rub the polish on the star rocks pinned to Marx’s hat and bow tie. “Where did you get these?”

Marx hopped away. “You’ll smudge em!! And a friend gave them to me!”

Magolor snickered behind the buckle on his hood. “Mhmm, and this ‘friend’ is who you have an appointment with?”

“Y-Yes, and it’s very important and I’m about to run late-“

“Who’s the lucky sap~?”

“No ones  _ lucky  _ you’re just  _ bored! _ ”

“Is it Gryll?”

Marx shuddered. “Gross.”

“Ok, Adeline?”

“Not my type.”

“What the hell would your type even  _ be-“ _

“It’s not  _ anyone _ I’m leaving now!!”

Marx dashed out of the ship, headed to green greens to meet with Kirby. Magolor shut the ship’s door and chuckled. “Ah, Young Love~”

~~

Meanwhile, Kirby was all but panicking.

“What if he and Fluff don’t get along!? It wouldn’t be the first time, what if someone notices we’re gone all day and pieces things together!?  _ What if this outfit isn’t as cute as I thought!?” _

“Kirby!? What are we yelling about??”

“ _ Suddenly Adeline!!” _

Adeline had her head poked into Kirby’s living room, and once she was noticed, she let herself the rest of the way in. “What’s got you panicking? I stopped by to ask if you could pose for a project, but if you’re distressed-“

“I’m not distressed!! B-but I can’t do that, Marx is stopping by so I can um, help him work on his routine for the meta knights! He’ll be really mad if he sees my attention somewhere else, so maybe tomorrow~?” Kirby hated lying so much! Would that work?

“Marx would get  _ really mad? _ Kirby, if that boy is being mean to you-!”

“Nonononono- it’s not like that! You know what I mean, right? He’d just get pouty is all~!” Kirby wanted to scream. Why were they so bad at this!?

“Who’d get all pouty?”

“Suddenly Marx!!” Kirby jumped as Marx rolled up to the two on his ball.

“Hey hey hey, I don’t pout! Unless I know it’ll get me what I want, of course. Hi Adeline!” Marx set his ball on the floor. “Me n’ Kay have secret jester business, do you still need time with them? I’m kinda not comfortable showing my in-progress routines to just anyone.”

Adeline made a skeptical face, clearly very concerned about what her next move should be. “... no, Marx, I was just leaving. You two work hard, okay?”

“Bye bye~” Marx waved as Adeline left the two.

“Safe…” Kirby sighed and locked the door. “What do you think she knows?

“A whole lot of nothing! Now what was your big date idea?” 

“Oh, right!  _ Oh look!” _ Kirby rushed to eye the star rocks Marx had fitted himself with. “You made them little pins!!”

“Gryll helped- getting her to Should have been like pulling teeth but she was weirdly cool about it.”

“She is a witch, maybe space rocks are good for that kind of thing? I like the new shirt too!”

“Ain’t I just the cutest~? Nice hoodie.”

“One of my favorites~! Oh, right, follow me!”

The two were in downright bubbly spirits as Kirby led Marx to his closet, and then  _ into  _ said closet, and then closed the door.

“Um… Kay? I'm kinda confused-“

“Ooh, I think I got it mixed up with the others again…”

Kirby began rummaging through ... socks?

“No, not that, nope, no no- here we go!” Kirby held up a small knit sock triumphantly. “Ok, so we can’t date in dreamland cause people might find out and talk, so a friend of mine who lives off planet said we can use  _ his  _ planet!”

“And… the sock?”

“It’s a portal, it leads to patch land!” As if that answered  _ anything,  _ Kirby opened up the sock and was sucked into it.

Marx looked nervously at the little sock on the floor of the closet and picked it up. It  _ smelled funny. _ And looking inside, Kirby  _ definitely  _ was gone. Marx lightly slapped himself on the cheek. “Do you love Kay or not? Stop asking questions!” He stuck his hand in, and was suddenly squished against Kirby’s back inside of another closet.

“F-Fluffu! Let us out!”

The sound of frantic running, a door flying open,  _ more running _ and then Kirby and Marx rolled out of the closet and into a lavish looking bedroom.

“Kirby!! You’re here!! Oh, OH you must be Marx!!” Marx was suddenly being pulled to his feet by a blue haired boy in a big wool sweater. “Kirby’s told me so much about you! It’s a joy to finally meet you~ I’m Fluff!”

Marx had to take a minute to orient himself. “Um, Hey hey, nice to meet ya?” The two shook hands. 

Kirby gave Fluff a hug. “Thanks so much for having us!”

“Anything for my best buddy~”

“ _ Wait. _ ” Marx interjected. “You two are  _ best _ friends?”

Kirby suddenly looked sheepish, but Fluff completely lit up. “Kirby saved my Kingdom years ago, we’ve been super close ever since! They’re certainly  _ my _ best friend.”

“And you’re definitely mine!” Kirby chirped, a bit forced, as if they were anticipating something bad-

“ _ I’m telling bandanna Dee.” _

_ “Marx nooo!” _

Marx cackled, his hat almost falling off of his head. “I’m  _ totally  _ telling! You said you couldn’t have a best friend, you love everyone equally~!”

“W-well you already knew that couldn’t be true, the love I feel for you is in a different league than even Fluff!”

Marx stopped laughing and stared at Kirby, face suddenly burning. “G-Great, now I’m all soft…”

Fluff giggled and started leading Kirby and Marx out. “You two are so  _ cute! _ So, Marx, welcome to patch land! I really hope you and Kirby have fun here, there’s plenty to do! There’s lots of shops in the square, and fountain gardens is just outside of town, super cute spot for dates~”

Marx marveled at how big and impressive Fluff’s castle was. “Beats Dedede’s. Are you really about to let us wander your Kingdom for free?”

“Why not? A friend of Kirby’s is a friend of mine! Obviously you’ll need to leave before anyone starts to hurt for you, so even if you did cause trouble you couldn’t cause  _ much.  _ Fluff laughed and finally pushed the two out of the castle. “Being a third wheel isn’t prince like, so I’ll be staying behind, have fun~!”

“Thank you again, Fluff!” Kirby gave their friend another hug. “We actually had a close call right before we came here, so we do need this.”

Marx gave a small laugh. “I’m  _ really  _ not trying to get cut up by Kirby’s dad.” Marx shook Fluff’s hand again, and quickly reached into the space inside his crown, pulling back to reveal a lemon drop in is palm. “I thought I saw something up there~”

Fluff giggled and unwrapped the candy. “Is  _ that _ why you like him so much, Kirby~? Hehe, I’ll be waiting so don’t make me worry! Have fun~”

“See you, eyebrows!”

“ _ Marx!”  _ Kirby punched Marx’s arm, but if Fluff was offended he didn’t show it. The prince was already back inside the castle. “... huh. Well! There’s this cafe in fountain gardens that I think you’d like! It’s just this way!”

The two found a spot in the corner of a cozy cafe, near a window that had a nice view of one of the fountains for which the area was named.

“Eheh, it’s not as romantic as the fountain of dreams, but it’s nice, right?” Kirby mused as their orders were served to them, a latte and apple cake for Marx and orange juice and a watermelon parfait for Kirby.

Marx took a bite from his cake. “It is really cozy, I think I like this better than the big date spots in dreamland.”

Kirby spoke with their spoon between their teeth. “Why’s that?”

“Well, no one can be annoying about it for one.” Marx sipped at his tea and smiled. “But this is way more personal isn’t it? Means more to you than ‘I heard this is where you have to go if you like someone.’” He hid behind his cup a bit.

Kirby couldn’t help the big smile plastered on their face. “Th-that’s true! Even if it is out of necessity, there’s no big expectations for us here! We can just order a bunch of sweets!”

“Wanna try the cream puffs?”

“Sure!”

The two bought a big tray of cream puffs and enjoyed a few.

“Oh, so!” Kirby started while reaching for another puff. “You’re still practicing for your stay with the Meta Knights, right?”

“Don’t talk about that, Kay! I’m still scared, not even about Meta, I know he hates me.”

“He doesn’t  _ hate _ you Marx!”

“But what if I can’t get a reaction out of any of them? What if I  _ flop!  _ I can’t flop, I’m the cute lovable jester of dreamland!”

Kirby gently took Marx’s hand. “You are cute and lovable! So they’ll definitely love to see you. Do your best and know I’m cheering you on, okay?”

Marx flushed. “Th-Thanks, that means a lot- s-so, how’s progress on ditching your mean sword dad for your fun hammer dad?”

“That’s not what I’m trying to do! I just need a break from Meta, you know? I’ve had to cancel and rearrange so much for training and, well, after all that’s been happening I think throwing a hammer around is exactly what I need.”

Marx laughed. “Yea! Hammer demon Kirby! Take out those frustrations, show those wood training dummies who’s boss~!”

Kirby couldn’t help but laugh as well. “Quit teasing me, you have to admit breaking stuff up is fun!”

“Mhm~ I’m always tempted to smash up the flower bed in the castle courtyard for exactly that reason!”

“ _ Please Don't do that to poor Taranza. _ ”

“I’m just  _ tempted  _ it’s fine~”

The two chatted and laughed and finished their cream puffs, and after going out of their way to overpay the staff that served them, Kirby dragged Marx all the way out to space land, eager to have fun at the amusement park there. They rode every coaster and ride they could find and once the sun started threatening to set, they chose the Ferris wheel as their last stop for the day. 

“Ahaha! I had so much  _ fun  _ today!!” Kirby giggled as the cart they shared started moving up. “Do you think anyone noticed how long we’ve been gone?”

“No, but they’ll definitely ask questions about the cotton candy stuck to your cheek!”

“Ah!” Kirby yelped as Marx pulled a blue fluff of sugar off of Kirby’s face and ate it. “How long did you let me walk around like that!?”

“Since the teacups, it’s fine!” Marx giggled and pointed out the front window of their cart. “Hey hey hey, we’re at the top!” He took Kirby’s hand and led them to the window. “You can almost see eyebrows’ Castle from up here!”

“Ooh, that’s right! This really is high…”

“Shame I don’t know the landmarks, if this was Dreamland we could probably see all the way to the fountain of dreams.”

“Yeah, we could make out the constellations too, the sky looks way different from here!”

“Yeah, we can’t see the one that looks like the Dedede logo! I like this sky better.” Marx smiled as his little joke got a laugh out of Kirby. “Hey hey, since we have to go soon, I wanna tell you how much fun I had today! And um, cause I haven’t really said it yet, and now feels like the best time to…” Marx stalled, looking back out the window. “I love you too! And I hope we get to do more stuff like this, no matter whatever else happens.”

Kirby lit up and threw their arms around Marx. “I love you too! And we’ll always be together, I promise!”

The ride eventually stopped and the two made their way to Fluff’s castle.

“ _ There you are!! _ ” Fluff ran up to the two just outside the castle doors. “If I wasn’t so happy for you I’d  _ banish you both!  _ I told you not to let me get worried!”

“Sorry, Fluff, we lost track of time!” Kirby ran up to placate their friend.

“Whatever just get in the sock before someone on your end files a  _ missing persons report!” _ Fluff attempted to stretch the magic sock over Kirby’s head, only for Kirby to take it themselves to go leg first.

“We’re still playing tennis next week, right~?”

“Of course, now  _ leave!” _ Fluff pushed Kirby the rest of the way in before turning to Marx.

“Ok, I’m going! It’s fine-!”

“Wait, I actually need to talk to you first.”

Marx felt an uncomfortable feeling settle in his chest. He wondered when this guy would come to his senses.

“Look, I know you care about Kay, but I’ve heard the ‘if you hurt them I’ll kill you’ speech before! I’ve got enough weapons over my head just being  _ friends  _ with them and if you’re as supportive as you say you are-!”

“ _ I want to thank you.” _

“Huh?”

Fluff let out a sigh. “Kirby’s the hero of Dreamland, right? There’s esteem that comes with that! People are so protective of them because Kirby is their savior, their  _ prince  _ effectively. That’s part of why we get along so well!” Fluff squeezed Marx’s hand. “The way Kirby talks about you, I can tell they don’t feel like they have any expectations around you, to be a hero or a student or whatever idealized version of ‘Kirby’ lives in anyone else’s head. I’m really glad they have you, Marx. Whatever happened in the past, it’s great that you two gave each other another shot.”

Marx was speechless. “...Th-Thanks eyebrows…”

Fluff pulled a face. “You’re welcome, now  _ please leave _ .”

Marx chuckled and let himself into the magic sock, leaving Fluff to put the item back into his closet. He  _ really  _ hoped that everything else went smoothly. They really do seem happy.


	4. It’s an epilogue kinda!

Adeline had a bad feeling.

Kirby and Marx  _ had  _ been spending a ton of time together lately. And the common thread seemed to be preparation for Marx’s stay with the Meta Knights. But did that require so much of Kirby’s time? Isn’t it wrong to demand so much of someone who isn’t actually involved?

And there was the possibility that it wasn’t training at all- what if that boy was  _ hurting  _ Kirby somehow!? After what Kirby had told her about their first meeting, Adeline wouldn’t put it past the little liar!

Still, even with every fiber of her being telling her to bring this right to Dedede, she needed to get some testimonies of substance. From someone who knew what Marx was capable of. Adeline only knew of two other friends Marx had. Gryll’s whereabouts were known by Marx and seemingly  _ only  _ Marx, so she made her way to the Lor Starcutter in Cookie Country and rang for Magolor.

Adeline knew next to nothing about him, other than that he was older, apparently an adult- though he hardly looked it, and that he was close to both Marx and Kirby.

“Come on in!”

A peppy voice sounded from a little speaker near the door, and it opened to reveal a bright blue room with a massive computer at one side. Magolor was tapping away at it, but stopped to turn towards Adeline.

“Hello there! Adeline, right? It’s a pleasure to have you over~!” Magolor waved her into the room. “What brings you? Kirby send you for something?”

Adeline marched over to Magolor, refusing to get cold feet. “Tell me what Marx has been up to! He and Kirby have been spending a  _ lot  _ of time together, and I’m starting to suspect Marx is forcing it. Do you think Marx would hurt Kirby? You’re the only person I can get an answer from, so I expect a straight one!” Adeline pointed at Magolor, eager to get some results! If only Ribbon could see how cool she was being!

Magolor laughed (how annoying) and put his hands up defensively. “I’m Marx’s friend, but I’m not really in charge of him, he could be doing anything-  _ but  _ I’ve noticed him acting odd as well. I think I have a better theory, Marx has been talking a lot about training with Kirby and ‘appointments’ with people he refuses to name- I think he and Kirby are going on  _ dates _ .”

“W-Wait, what!?”

“I pressed Marx on it today, he didn’t say who but he got  _ very  _ flustered- if the last person you saw him with was  _ Kirby. _ ”

Adeline gasped. “Kirby was acting really flushed too!”

“Kirbs is a really bad liar, maybe they couldn’t come up with a good cover story, and what they  _ did  _ say made you panic? If Marx wanted trouble we’d have trouble by now, he doesn’t play the long con.”

“Isn’t That a really bad thing to say about your friend? Wait- Marx and  _ Kirby!?  _ You really never know…” Adeline felt silly for assuming the worst, but that was overpowered by shock at the truth!

“Do me a favor, Adeline?”

“Wha- y-yeah, sure!”

“Keep this quiet, okay? If this  _ is  _ the case, it’s gonna be very new to both of them, the last thing they need is to be confronted about it before they’re ready, alright? Don’t tell a soul, not even them.” Magolor put a finger to the part of his hood where his mouth would be, a smile visible in his eyes.

“Not a soul, I promise!”

“And thank you for coming to me! Who knows what chaos would have come from- well,  _ anyone else. _ ”

“Eheheh, r-right! Sorry to bother you, have a good day!!” Adeline left the Lor and wandered her way home, lost on what she should do with this new information. She hoped Kirby at least told her officially soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tacks more chapters into this* it’s fine it’s fine don’t worry about it it’s fine


End file.
